Wireless devices communicate with other devices over wireless communications networks using a variety of wireless communications protocols. Non-limiting examples of wireless communications protocols include 4G LTE, 3G, Wi-Fi, Bluetooth, Zigbee, NFC, etc. Wireless communications networks may include wireless wide area networks (WAN), local area networks (LAN), and/or personal area networks (PAN). Some wireless devices may establish mesh networks with one or more other wireless devices using wireless links of WAN, LAN, and/or PAN.
Wireless devices may draw power from electrical power circuits of home residences, businesses, or other premises over wired or wireless electrical power links. In this context, wireless devices may be electrical loads of an electrical power circuit from which power is drawn. Wireless devices may provide a variety of services, including serving as a sensor that obtains measurements of a physical condition, reports information to another device, implements a user-defined or automated control routine for itself or another device, and/or facilitates communication between two or more other devices.
Wireless devices may take a variety of different forms, including a wireless electronic appliance or a wireless interface device for an electronic appliance, a wireless electrical power outlet or a wireless interface device for an electrical power outlet, a wireless lighting fixture or a wireless interface device for a lighting fixture, a wireless access point, or a wireless personal computing device such as a mobile phone, mobile computer, etc. Wireless devices may be used within the context of a home residence, business, or other premises to measure electrical usage or operating state of itself or other electrical devices, control lighting or electrical appliances, and/or implement control policy.